yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumi Hiaki
Appearance Yumi has short hair that reaches her shoulders. She dies the tips of it with light pink. She has light pink eyes. She will wear the original uniform unless the player customizes it. Backstory Birth Yumi was born in Japan. She was known for being the only child that cried for hours without stopping. Middle School Middle school children had fun making Yumi cry in different ways because Yumi was a coward who cries easily. High School At high school Yumi was ignored because nobody would care about her. She was bullied for a while but then the bullies got tired of seeing her with the same reaction. Yumi never wanted to have friends Personality Yumi is kind and would help if she could. She is also a coward that can't see anything scary even if its used to scare children. She also sleeps with a flash light with her. Persona Yumi is a coward. If she witnesses murder she will beg for mercy and then run away from school without calling the police. In the next day Yumi will be hard to find and would reject talking to her and run away if the player approaches her Task Yumi needs help in writing a book. She needs ideas and requires the player to have at least level 2 in Language skills Relationships Positive Suzu Himigu Suzu was her best friend from childhood. Their relation ship became weaker when high school started Neutral Nobody Negative Ijimi Koko Yumi hates her and thinks she doesn't deserve to live Quotes "Um... Hi?" Talking to Yumi "Okay?" Asking Yumi to follow you "Um yeah sure" Asking Yumi to go away "I will try" Asking Yumi to distract someone "Is that blood??" Yumi witnessing someone bloody "W-what? Why do you have that?" Yumi witnessing someone holding a weapon "Are you okay? Do you need help?" Yumi witnessing someone insane "Oh my god!" Yumi witnessing a corpse "Please let me go! I promise I will not tell anyone!!!" Yumi witnessing murder 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. * Yumi Hiaki * When is your birthday? * 27/2 * Your blood type? * O+ * Please tell us your three sizes? * What are you going to do with it? * Tell us about your family composition. * No! * What's your occupation? * A student * Your favourite food? * Nuggets * Favourite animal? * Bunnies * Favourite subject? * Language * Dislike subject? * Chemistry * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? * No * Do you enjoy school? * No * Are you in any school clubs? * No * What's your motto? * What is a motto? * Your special skill? * I don't have one * Tell us about your treasure? * Its a gift my best friend gave me before she stopped talking to me * Describe yourself in a single word? * Coward * Your forte? * ... * Your shortcomings? * ... * Places in your memories? * The confession tree its a great place * What is your favourite drink? * Lemon juice * How good can you swim? * I am okay.. * Your timing in 50-meter race? * If its from 2 minutes I would reach at 1:30 minutes * Your hobby or obsession? * I like writing * Disliked food? * Strawberries * Anything you want most currently? * I want to crush Ijimi's head * Afraid of heights? * Yes! * Dislike thunder? * Yes its scary! * Rainy or sunny? * Sunny * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? * Sometimes * What do you eat for breakfast? * Waffles * Do you believe in ghosts? * Yes! * Can you play any musical instruments? * No * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? * Indoor * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? * I don't have sisters * Do you have a cellphone? * Yeah * How long is your commute to school? * I don't know * Do you have more friends than most? * What? * Your favourite sports? * Soccer * How good can you cook? * I can burn rice * Favourite colours? * Pink and yellow * Anything you can never forgive? * Cheating * How tall are you? * I am short * Shoe size? * Why are you asking that??? * Your dreams? * I want some love? * Do you have any marriage desires? * Yeah * Do you dislike hot drinks? * Yes * Do you like bitter coffee? * No ew * Bed time? * 8:30 * Wake up time? * 6:11 * When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? * Bed person * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? * Not really * Do you have any tips on losing weight? * Don't eat * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? * Warm Soba * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. * Left arm * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. * The teacher gave me bonus marks * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. * Everything in my life * What's the name of your school anthem? * I don't know * What's your favourite flower? * Lotus * What's your favourite saying? * Nothing * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? * What is kanji? * What comes to mind when you think about spring? * Lotus! * And summer? * Lemon juice * What about fall? * Scarfs * And then the winter? * Big fluffy jackets * If you had a time machine, where would you go? * To the past * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? * Manga * What's your allowance? * 30-$40 I don't get yens * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. * "She is sensitive" * What are your hobbies? * Writing * Tell us your weight. * G-go away! * What are you capable of? * ... * What do you wear when you go to bed? * Pajamas * Has anyone ever asked you out? * No * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? * Kill myself * Tell us about your daily routine. * No it changes everyday * What is something you always carry with you? * A notebook * Western food? Japanese food? * Western food * How do you commute to school? * Why do you want to know? * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? * Burn Ijimi's picture * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? * Print another of Ijimi's pictures * Where are you living right now? * In Japan * What kind of place is it? * Its a scary place * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? * Nothing * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? * Everything * Do you like roller coasters? * No * How's your eyesight? * Its okay I don't need glasses * What's your favourite holiday? * Easter holiday * What job do you have in school? * I have cleaning * What do you do in your freetime? * Write a story * How long do you study every day? * 1–2 hours * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? * I don't have friends * What do you do on the weekends? * Stay home * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? * A famous person * Are the school rules really strict? * No * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? * A bento with sushi * How many friends do you have? * zero * Do you take any detours when you go home? * No * Are you interested in any actors? * No * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? * Its long Trivia * Why do I even include Trivia when I have no idea what to write? Category:OCs Category:Coward Category:Princess Shadinella's OCs